the real reason Rogue fall in love with Scott
by Raven34link
Summary: funny story about why Rogue was in love with Scott


**The real reason Rogue fall in love with Scott**

**Declaimer: I don't own x-men Evolution, only the story and Tobi are mine**

**A.N: the begining of this story takes place during the episode "Rogue Recruit"(I hope I spelled that right) it's right after Rogue gets away from the x-men and before she goes to Bayville. Please enjoy and review ^^**

She stands in front of her friend for the last time, outside is the limo waiting to take her away to her new home.

"this totally sucks! Why do ya have tah move Anna!" said a guy dressed all in black with short black hair covering his blue eyes

"ya know why Tobi" she said with a frown

"JUST CAUSE YOU'RE A MUTANT DOESN'T MEAN YA GOTTA LEAVE!" Tobi

"yea…..it does, they can help me" Anna

"ah can help ya" Tobi frowned

"ah'm sorry, ah'm gonna miss ya Tobs" (nickname she gave him) she said as she started to walk away

"WAIT! Ah got something for ya" he hands her a pill bottle with a lot of little pink pills "take these every time ya get sad or need tah think 'bout me" he smiled

She smiled back "Thanks Tobs, ah'll call ya later"

"ya better" he said before looking at his friends face for the last time

_Bayville, Rogue's class room_

"everyone sit down, we have a new student" the teacher said as he pointed to Rogue(Anna) "her name is Rogue, now Rogue would you like to say a few words?"

"no" Rogue said as she glared at the class room and saw Scott one of those x-geeks who attacked her

"umm ok, lets see where to put you…." teacher

_Not behind Scott, not behind Scott, oh please no _Rogue thought

"hmm oh you can sit behind Scott Summers, Scott raise your hand so she knows where you are" he said as he pointed at Scott

"ah know where he is" she said then walked to her seat

"how do you know?" he asked

"because ya pointed tah him" she growled

"oh ok, now class lets get started"

She sat down and groaned as 'HE' turned around "hey sorry about the other day"

"lahke ah care" he frowned and turned back around _great, just great if he's here the others are here too, this definitely calls for Tobi's gift_ she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the pill bottle, opens it and takes one to see what the effects are.

_Lunch_

Rogue stands next to her locker _hey lookey it's one of..of what are they called again…_

Lance walks by "hey look it's the x-geeks haha"

_Right the x-geeks, and its thaht guy who sits in front of me in class, he's kinda cute(remember she on drugs she really doesn't think he's cute) now what was his name again…_

"hey Scott" Kitty said while waving at him

_Oh thahts right, hi Scotty haha ah said Scotty_ Rogue thought as she smiled, that smile didn't go unnoticed.

"hey Kurt, looked at like how Rogue looks at Scott, is she like in love with him?" Kitty asks

"how am I suppose to know vhat she feels for him" Kurt said as he looked at her

_Heeeey why is there a cat and elf looking at me, maybe ah should glare at them_ she thought then glared at them.

Rogue took a 'HAPPY PILLS' every day before her class with Scott and for some reason those pills makes her smiley, giggly and happy so she calls them happy pills and every time she tries to glare at him the pills makes her smile instead.

_A few weeks later(during the bus ride in the episode Turn of the Rogue)_

_Damn happy pills now ever one thinks ah'm in love with 'HIM'(no not the HIM from the PPG) ah got an idea ah'll make up some excuse to use the(insert word), challenge him tah ah race then try tah push him off the cliff, yea that's what ah'll do. _she does a chestier cat grin then makes a phone call "hey Wade, can ya do me a favor" she whispered into the phone.

"sure but you have to give me a plastic arm and leg" Wade said

"umm ok, ah'm on a bus, ah need the bus tah almost slide off the cliff and make it look like an accident" Rogue

"awwww I wanted to jump on the bus with a knife and put holes the roof while singing so happy together" Wade pouted(even thou she can't see him)

"you can do that for mah next birth day ok, so can ya do it?" Rogue

"of course silly, I'll be there in a minute" Wade said happily

One minute later the driver loss control and the bus almost slide off the cliff. "wow he actually did it" Rogue said with a surprised look on her face.(A.N: ok now skip ahead into the episode to the part where Rogue and Scott are on the ice bridge)

Rogue looks down and says "oh man we're gonna die" _damn it! Ah couldn't push him off during the race and ah should have let Mystique kill him, now we're both really gonna die, ah wonder if its to late tah push him off this ice bridge_ she thought as she dragged Scott across.(A.N: sorry for all the skipping around I'm just to lazy to write out the whole episode, well now we skip to the end after the episode is over,)

_Rogue's and Kitty's room_

_Ah can't believe ah have tah share a room with this valley girl_ Rogue thought before there was a knock on her door "come in" Logan walk in as he stared at her.

"kid hand them over, I need some" Logan said as he reached his hand out in front of her

"hand what over?" she looked up at him

"the drugs, I need some"

"how'd you…" she started to say as she was interrupted by Logan

"kid I ain't stupid, I can smell it on ya and no one sane and drug free would ever fall in love with Summers"

"wait doesn't Jean love him"

"like I said no one SANE would love him" he said with a smirk as she laughed

REMEMBER KIDS DRUGS ARE VERY BAD FOR YA, YOU COULD END UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH SCOTT SUMMERS EWWWW AND TRUST ME NO ONE WANTS THAT.

**A.N:** **I hope you like it, oh and for those who read my other fan fic 'the real reason Rogue left the brotherhood' will Rogue was on HAPPY PILLS in that story too at the end when she was thinking of the pros and cons. REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
